Debutante
by iloverob32
Summary: What if Chuck escorted Blair to the debutante ball instead of Nate? The way the evening should have ended.


**A/N: This little idea came to me. What if Chuck had escorted Blair to the debutante ball instead of Nate? How would things have turned out at the end of the evening? In my version, the way they were supposed to.**

They were in the middle of a heated make out session on Blair's bed, possibly the best of her life. Though, nothing compared to that first night in the limo. Chuck Bass is quite possibly the master of all things sex. Anyway it was in the middle of this perfectly gratuitous make out session when he says, "Go to the ball with me."

"What?" She mouths against his lips, but continues kissing him, pulling him closer by his collar. Must never stop kissing. He pulls away to search her face, putting all his weight on his hands.

"Let me escort you to the debutante ball," he says in the same whispery, sexy voice that has filled all of her naughty thoughts ever since that first night in the limo.

Somehow she finds the fortitude to say, "I'm going with Prince Theodore." She kisses him again because that's all she really wants to do anyway. He pulls away once again.

"I know. Go with me instead." His forehead scrunches together in seriousness, almost smiling.

Amused, she flips him over so she is in control, which she loves. He does too, even if he would never admit it. "You can't stand to see me on someone else's arm, can you?" She smiles a half-smile, a single finger running down his chest. _Kiss. "_ The prince is good for my reputation. You... _kiss_...would only... _kiss_...ruin my reputation." _Kiss_.

"I see nothing wrong with that." With his deadly smirk, he flips them over so that he is now resting lightly on top of her. He leans in putting his weight in all the right delicious places, gives her a languid, sensual kiss, palm skillfully skimming her fully clothed breast. As her eyes roll back in her head at the feel of him, it's almost enough to change her mind. Why can't she be seen with him again? Oh, right. Chuck is a pig. She snaps out of it just in time.

"Of course you don't see anything wrong with it. Everyone knows you're a lothario. You can't behave yourself. And the only way to keep people from finding out about us, most of all Nate, is to stay apart in public." He groans at the mention of Nathaniel's name and rolls off her, head resting lazily on his left arm.

Quickly entranced by her once more, he lifts his head and quips, "Your brain says no, but your body says something entirely different. And I _can_ behave, but where is the fun in that?"

Before she can answer, they hear the unmistakable sound of the elevator door opening downstairs. "Miss Blair, Mr Nate here to see you." Dorota yells from downstairs, well aware that she is entertaining Mr Chuck upstairs.

"Great, just great," Blair rolls her eyes.

Convinced her and Bass would never work together, she quickly clears her head before she makes it downstairs to see Nate. Chuck, on the other hand, is sure they could work together, if only he can keep his best friend from killing him. Maybe if he introduced him to another girl or more than one girl, Nathaniel might just be all right with him and Blair together. He would have to think on that, but for now he stands in the doorway of Blair's bedroom, listening.

"Nate! What a surprise! What are you doing here?" Her voice sounds way too cheery. He didn't call on her birthday. That's right. She was mad at him.

Nate really was very sweet. Sweet had worked when she was fourteen, but not anymore. She was more into the bad boys now. Huh, when had she first realized that? Must have been somewhere in the back of a limo. Seems she had a lot of firsts in that limo.

"I, uh, saw you at the rehearsal today and I, uh, just really miss you. So, I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me, please?" It's not nervousness in his voice, it's just that he wants to get everything right, perfect for Blair.

She knows she's highly desirable, but this is utterly unbelievable. Two men in one day? And she was already committed to going with Theodore.

"Nate, I'm already going with the Prince," she gently, but earnestly tells him.

"I know, but go with me instead. Remember how we used to dream of going to this together? I totally want that dream," he pleads, flashing his best smile, a smile she had fallen for all those years ago.

But now it takes more than a smile. She thinks back to Chuck on her birthday. He had been the sweetest man. Most importantly he had been there. She understood Nate had stuff going on with his family, but he should have called.

Then after Chuck and Blair made out in that room, he took her back to his room and made her his once again. But that is not the reason she is saying no to Nate, right? Right. "I can't. I still haven't forgiven you for not calling on my birthday. So, the answer is no."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry about that. It's just that I thought we could go as friends." It does not go unnoticed by her that he doesn't explain why he didn't call.

"Nate..."

"No, I get it. It's just too complicated."

"Yes, exactly. It's complicated." That would work, especially since the real reason lay upstairs. Indeed, her body and heart were telling her the opposite of her brain.

Looking defeated, he mumbles something about seeing her at school on Monday and slips out the front door, leaving Blair to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You should have told him you are going with me; peel off the scab." Chuck ambushes her when he sees her coming down the hall to her room. She slips past his body blocking the doorway.

"And pour salt in a fresh wound? I don't think so. And I am not going with you. I am going with Prince Theodore," Blair says as a matter of fact, still headed to the bed. She spins on him and crosses her arms.

Remaining unmoved by her stubbornness, he tries to convince her. "No one would suspect anything. Everyone knows I don't do girlfriends."

"Which is exactly why you can't be my escort. You aren't suitable and I can't just tell him I am going with someone else."

"We'll see about that." Now the game is on. He grabs his scarf and coat and leaves in a huff.

Oh no. She knows that look in his scheming eyes. "Chuck." But he's out of her bedroom and running down the stairs before she can stop him. She knows Chuck is up to something, but what?  
-

Nate and Chuck walk together down the hall at school. "She said 'no' to going to the ball with me."

"Shocker," Chuck says under his breath. Nate flips his head toward him. "I'm just saying she's already going with that prince."

"Yeah, but I turned on the charm, did everything right. I even apologized for not calling on her birthday. And she still said 'no.' I just don't get it. There still has to be something there, man. Maybe she's seeing someone else."

Chuck smiles inwardly. "Or maybe she's just not interested in anyone right now, Nathaniel. Still reeling over the break up."

"Could you talk to her, maybe find out if she is seeing someone?"

"Me?" _Me, she's seeing me, Nathaniel. Open your eyes._

"Yeah, you guys have always been close."

"Sure, I'd love to talk to her. Find out what makes Blair Waldorf tick."

Nate backhands Chuck in the chest. "Hey man, only to find out if she's seeing someone."

"I got it. I got it." Chuck smirks as he continues walking down the hall.

As Chuck approaches Blair's suite, he tries to think of what to say to convince her to let him escort her. Chuck interrupts a meeting that is wrapping up between Blair and a reporter. He can't resist. "Hi. Chuck Bass, Miss Waldorf's escort to the ball." He reaches out to shake the reporter's hand. Blair glares, eyes searing a hole through him.

"I am going with Prince Theodore," she says coyly, but adamantly to the reporter. Then she whispers, nodding to Chuck, "He's a delusional ex."

"Actually,-" Chuck tries to clarify, but Blair pounds her heel into his foot.

"It was a pleasure talking with you, Mr Mayberry. Thank you for giving time to my story."

"You are most welcome, Miss Waldorf. I will be in touch." With that, he is down the elevator.

"You almost ruined my interview and you are not my escort!" She turns to walk away, trying to stomp off. He grabs her hand, spinning her back to him, placing her back to his front.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you're angry?" He purrs in her ear. "You don't want to go with Prince Boring. You know you want to go with me," he huskily and erotically, whispers once again. "Think of all the fun we can have after." Expertly moving her hair to the side, he rubs the tip of his nose down the back of her neck, his hot breath giving her chills. "Or during in a dark room..." Not finishing his sentence, he places a kiss right below her ear. She swears silently to herself, nearly unable to step away.

Swallowing once, she takes a deep breath, and smooths out her dress. No need to let him know just how freaking turned on she is. She takes a step away from him, turns around and places her hands on his chest. "Chuck," she draws out his name. "You can't be here. I am going with the prince and that is final. Now, shoo, I have things to do."

"Guess I will just see you at the ball then." He moves to the elevator and waits for what he just said to sink in. His mischievous eyes never move from her. Taking one step back into the elevator, he watches the realization cross her face.

Wait. Does that mean he is taking someone? Why does she even care? She scoffs after one final look at him as the doors close. Was she jealous? She doesn't have time to think about that. In the next two weeks she must make sure everything goes perfectly according to plan.

Truth is, he is going to the ball with or without her.

"He can't do this to me! He has to escort me! I have no one else! Does he not know how this would destroy me?!" Blair can be heard up in her room, where she is pacing. Dorota is following her around, giving her platitudes.

"Maybe it is for best, Miss Blair."

That was the wrong thing to say. "For the best? For the best?! How could this be for the best? I have already turned down Nate and now he is escorting that strumpet Bernadette Johnson. And Chuck is...Chuck."

If a light bulb could appear over Dorota's head, it would have at that moment. "Mr Chuck? He seem like ok option," she tells her, making a "meh" face.

"No, Dorota," she says, with a sardonic chuckle. "Chuck is not an 'ok option'. He's-he's disgusting and lecherous and not suitable for an escort to a ball."

"He seem suitable yesterday," Dorota mumbles under her breath.

Blair hears her and with a "hmph" stalks out of the room and smack into Serena.

"What are you doing here?" A very disgruntled Blair asks her best friend.

"Love you, too. I was calling for you but you couldn't hear me over your own screaming. What's going on, Blair?"

"Prince Theodore regrets to inform me that he is unable to be my escort tomorrow. What am I going to do?"

"What? Why?" Serena hugs her devastated friend.

"A family emergency. His great-aunt died and he has to be with his family. His great-aunt? Really? Like that is more important than this!"

"Blair!" Serena was shocked at her friend's selfishness and insensitivity.

"I know. I don't mean to be such a "B", but I don't have a stand in prince. What am I going to do, S?" She nervously flits around the room, looking at shoes, her dress, everything to make sure it's just right.

Serena drapes her tall frame across Blair's bed, propping her head on her hand. Carefully, she asks, "What about Nate? You guys have-"

"Taken," Blair replies rather snippy, looking directly at Serena.

"Oh."

"He asked, but I was going with the Prince at the time. Now he's going with Bernadette Johnson. I should have had a plan B," She mumbles the next phrase and looks away from her friend. "Chuckaskedmetoo."

"Did you say Chuck asked you, too?"

Reluctantly, Blair replies, "Yes, but I said, 'no'."

"I don't know if you have many options at this point. It's tomorrow. Might be time to put plan 'C' into motion."

"Really, Serena? Plan 'C'?" Blair gives her friend an incredulous look and rolls her eyes at the thought of putting plan "C" into action.

"No better time than now to tell him he gets to be your knight in shining armor," Serena gives a little smile at this.

Blair scoffs under her breath, "My dark knight."

On the way over to Chuck's, Blair imagines all possible scenarios in her head. Would he already have someone to escort? He did say he would see her at the ball. Would he say 'yes' simply because she asked? What would she do if he said, 'no'?

After a hesitant, small knock on his door, she takes a deep breath and knocks harder. He answers, looking perturbed.

"Yes? To what do I owe this pleasure? Have you been enlightened?" Sometimes she can't tell if he's happy to see her or not.

Storming past the threshold and into his suite, she replies, "The Prince. Seems he has another, more important engagement tomorrow night."

"And you want me to escort you." He says, reading her mind.

With a frustrated groan, she says, "Yes, but I want you to know, I will take no enjoyment from this."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"You have to be a perfect gentleman Chuck. So, for once, don't be yourself. Please?"

"Scouts honor."

For the second time that day, she finds herself rolling her eyes. "Pick me up at six."

"I'll pick you up in the limo. I look forward to tomorrow night." That was almost civil. "I know how much you love limos." And there's the smirk.

But she must have the last word. As she exits the suite, she yells, "You were never a boy scout!"

How handsome he looks when his limo arrives to pick her up promptly at six, with a peony corsage and a glass of the best champagne. His tuxedo is exquisite and has an obvious flair to it, complete with a lavender bow tie. What would Chuck Bass be without his flair and his touch of purple? Full of prim and proper, he never once makes a move on her in the limo. She almost thinks maybe he doesn't find her at all appealing. This is absolutely ridiculous. Of course she is appealing, dressed in a silver gown with just the slightest hint of purple. But this was not for Chuck. She also enjoyed a hint of purple. And the fact that she is wearing the diamond Earickson Beamon necklace Chuck gave her for her birthday is entirely coincidental. The necklace simply went with the dress.

But Chuck knew better. He noticed the second she stepped down that staircase that she was wearing it, longing to finger the delicate necklace that adorned the neck of a woman even more ravishing than the necklace itself. At the bottom of the staircase, he presents her with nearly an identical set of earrings to go with the necklace. There are no words exchanged. She simply nods, goes to the hall mirror, and puts on the earrings. Both admiring them, he steps behind her. "Beautiful. We are going to be late." There was a strong possibility he was calling her beautiful, not just the earrings. The look exchanged in the mirror they will both remember the rest of the evening.

After the perfect escort and introduction to society, he dances with her like in rehearsal. He's debonair and everything she had ever wanted in an escort. He said he would behave and she hadn't believed him. But how he had proven her wrong. He was absolutely perfect and...boring. She wanted the Chuck she had known and loved all these years. The smartass, suave, egotistical, Chuck. Chuck that had a remark for everything. He had hardly said two sentences to her since he picked her up and it was driving her crazy. The only real thing he had said to her was when he gave her the earrings. She remembered the shiver she felt when he called her beautiful tonight.

Truth be told, he was having a hard time not being his usual B-ass self. However, his eyes never strayed from Blair all evening. He wanted to push her up against a wall and do things in public she would never dream of doing. But he had promised. And this was Blair's day.

"Ok. That's it. I can't take it, Bass. I can't take the silence, the-the 'good Chuck Bass'. Could you just go get me a drink?" She asks disgustedly, but politely, in a manner in which only Blair Waldorf is capable.

"Are you mad at me for being too good? For being too nice? For being too boring? Is this not the B-ass you're used to?" He snarks as he walks off to get their drinks, feeling more confident than ever that she was falling hard for him.

She turns to make her way off the dance floor. A very attractive gentleman approaches Blair and strikes up a conversation, but he's no Chuck. She turns to leave the conversation, but Nate is right behind him, patiently waiting with his hands in his pockets.

"What's up with you two?" Nate asks, nodding in Chuck's general direction.

"I don't know what you mean," she lies to herself and Nate.

"Come on, Blair. He's completely devoted to you. His eyes haven't left you since you got here."

"He's just a diligent escort, Nate," she replies adamantly. But was that all he was to her? "Turns out the prince had a more important engagement. And you were busy."

"Excuse me? You said no."

Here we go. "Well, it seems it turned out for the best, now didn't it? You and Sluts-R-Us are all over each other tonight."

"You sound jealous." Maybe Chuck has been a jerk.

"Not jealous, just over it, over you. You do whatever you want with her." Her feelings for Chuck were being realized by the second. Suddenly, she finds herself blurting, "You know what? I lied. He's not just my escort. He's my lover." The look of shock and jealousy registered on Nate's face. "That's right. I gave up my virtue to him. He has been nothing short of perfect tonight, more so than you with that tart Bernadette. So if you will excuse me." She tries to leave the room, but Nate leaves first, with a look of loathing as Chuck approaches. Oh my god! What had she just done?

Within a few seconds, she feels a warm presence behind her. "Here's your champagne, my princess," Chuck softly coos in her ear.

She whirls around to look at him wearing that smile, the smirk she loves, the one that belongs to only him. "Oh, Chuck, I think I may have ruined your friendship."

The smile slips a little. He had overheard her tell him, but was slightly proud of her. At least it was out in the open now. And Nathaniel was much too cautious to make a scene tonight. It wasn't his style. That was Chuck's. "He'll get over it." He sips the champagne, eyeing her over the glass. They toast to a marvelous evening.

"You have been the perfect gentleman tonight." She takes a step closer to him and sets her glass of champagne on the table next to them. "Guess I underestimated your power to pretend." Fingering his collar on both sides, she pulls him in close and whispers inches from his lips. "And now I think it's time to stop pretending."

Never confused by double entendre, he is Chuck Bass after all, but he looks quizzically at her, head cocked slightly to the side. "I know a little place."

Grabbing her hand, he leads her from the ballroom, down a hallway, into a smaller corridor and into a hotel room. She tries not to think about how many times Chuck has entertained others, perhaps in this very room. That is when she realizes he planned to be in this room. There is more champagne and strawberries on a table to the right. Mighty presumptuous, but that's Chuck, take him or leave him. She decides on the former.

He closes the door behind him, mesmerized by Blair, listening for the soft click of the latch. There is a lamp illuminating the whole room, casting a glow on Blair, his princess. Goddess is more the word.

A look passes between them. His hungry gaze is not unanswered by Blair's own hunger for him. They need no words. He stalks over to her with his ever present air of confidence she finds so sexy. Nate never found that sexiness that Chuck possesses so naturally.

"Blair," he says softly, before he kisses her, gently at first, then harder, pursuing the passion they both feel.

The evening turns into morning. From her back, she turns her head to look at him, partially curled with his back to her. The way his hair curls slightly over the nape of his neck, lead her lips to that very spot. The curve of his back forces her hands to run up his spine. She doesn't mean to wake him, but she can't help it. He turns to face her and strokes her face. Each far from perfect, they are perfect for each other.

It is a beautiful thing when a plan comes together. Paying the prince to not escort Blair was brilliant. The condolence card for the not so dead great-aunt would hit the mail long after he had taken her to the ball. Prince Theodore would intercept the card before it went any further than him.

Telling Bernadette Johnson that a certain Nathaniel Archibald secretly longed for her to ask him to be her escort was a stroke of genius. And then, being the perfect gentleman was just the icing on the gluten-free chocolate cake. Who knew that would be the one thing that would drive Blair out of her mind for him?

 **A/N: This is how this night should have ended, IMO. What did you think? Please review.**


End file.
